Lumomancer
Information A Lumomancer is a practitioner of light based magic who blinds and confuses their foes by twisting, manipulating and creating light around them. Versatile and accomplished with illusionary magic, they can leave their foes disorientated and confounded, before striking them down with focussed beams of burning light. The Lumomancer masters various spectrums of light to create different effects on themselves and their allies. They are even capable of combining the primary colors in order to make more powerful spell effects, drawing properties from all the original enchantments to create a new iridescence. The Lumomancer sorcerer theme is still under development. Strategy *By using a Globe of Refraction to bounce their Scorching Beams, a Lumomancer can damage enemies from a very long distance, and even around corners. *Staggering the casting of illumination spells as he builds them up will let a Lumomancer make the most of the duration refreshment they provide. *While Brilliant Light will still affect you, there is little loss to casting it point blank and hitting yourself with it. *Using Lightspeed Charge followed by Luminescent Palm can be very effective against enemy caster, but is also highly risky if the caster is surrounded by their allies. Spells Cantrips Illumination, Green Caster Level: Sorcerer 0 Overriding Spell: Light Range: Touch Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 5 Minutes Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No Illuminates the target with green light. They gain 10% bonus movement speed and can pass through other creatures. Illumination spells can combine with existing illumination on the target to create a more powerful effect. Regardless of whether a new effect is created or not, an illumination spell will always refresh of the duration of illumination on the target. Incandescent Soul Caster Level: Sorcerer 0 Overriding Spell: Resistance Range: Touch Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 10 Seconds / Level Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No Infuses the target with protective light for a short duration. During this time they are immune to all ability draining effects. Luminous Flare Caster Level: Sorcerer 0 Overriding Spell: Flare Range: Medium Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 10 rounds Save: Fort Negates Spell Resistance: Yes A burst of blinding light is fired from the caster to one target, making it suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls and -2 penalty to armor class. Level 1 Illumination, Blue Caster Level: Sorcerer 1 Overriding Spell: Mage Armor Range: Touch Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 10 Minutes Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No Illuminates the target with blue light. They gain 6 plus half the caster's level in spell resistance. Illumination spells can combine with existing illumination on the target to create a more powerful effect. Regardless of whether a new effect is created or not, an illumination spell will always refresh of the duration of illumination on the target. Brilliant Light Caster Level: Sorcerer 1 Overriding Spell: Sleep Range: Medium Area of Effect / Target: Huge Duration: 10 + (3 x Caster Level) seconds Save: Fort Negates Spell Resistance: Yes Causes a bright burst of light in the target area, hampering the vision of nearby creatures for a short period time. If they fail a fortitude save, they suffer a percentage chance to miss physical attacks of 12 + Caster Level. This spell also removes any darkness effects in the area. Lambent Shield Caster Level: Sorcerer 1 Overriding Spell: Endure Elements Range: Touch Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 24 Hours Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No The target creature gains damage resistance 10/- against negative energy. The spell ends after absorbing 40 points of damage. If the target is illuminated when the spell is cast, they instead gain 15/ damage resistance and the spell will absorb up to 50 points of damage. Brilliant Gaze Caster Level: Sorcerer 1 Overriding Spell: Shield Range: Personal Area of Effect / Target: Caster Duration: 1 Minute / Level Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No The caster's eyes glow with power, giving a bonus to spot of 5 plus the caster's level. In addition, the caster becomes immune to blindess effects, scintillating spheres, and confounding lights for the duration of the spell. Scorching Beam Caster Level: Sorcerer 1 Overriding Spell: Magic Missile Range: Long Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: Instant Save: None Spell Resistance: Yes The caster's shoots a highly focussed beam of light from their hand to the target creature, doing 1d8 plus the caster's level in fire damage. If this spell hits a target with a globe of refraction, the beam gains an extra 1 damage per caster level and hits the closest enemy in line of sight of the target. Level 2 Illumination, Red Caster Level: Sorcerer 2 Overriding Spell: Endurance Range: Touch Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 15 Minutes Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No Illuminates the target with red light. They gain 10 plus the caster's level percent concealment. Empowering this spell has the same effect as extending it. Illumination spells can combine with existing illumination on the target to create a more powerful effect. Regardless of whether a new effect is created or not, an illumination spell will always refresh of the duration of illumination on the target. Globe of Refraction Caster Level: Sorcerer 2 Overriding Spell: Bull's Strength Range: Touch Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 1 Minute / Level Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No Creates a globe around the target which distorts vision to the creature inside it. The target gains a 25% concealment bonus against ranged attacks. If the target is illuminated, the concealment bonus is 40% instead. Empowering this spell increases the effect by 50% of the original value (So, 40% concealment would become 60%). Maximising this spell grants 100% concealment against ranged attacks. Dazzling Facade Caster Level: Sorcerer 2 Overriding Spell: Stone Bones Range: Touch Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 1 Minute / Level Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No Causes the target creature to shimmer with light, distracting nearby combatants. The target gains a 25% concealment bonus against melee attacks. If the target is illuminated, the concealment bonus is 40% instead. Luminescent Palm Caster Level: Sorcerer 2 Overriding Spell: Ghoul Touch Range: Touch Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: Instant Save: None Spell Resistance: Yes The caster's palm glows with a burning hot luminescence. If the caster makes a successful touch attack, the target creature will take 4 plus d4 per caster level positive energy damage. Undead creatures will suffer double damage. Using extend spell with this ability increases the damage by 25%. Blazing Lance Caster Level: Sorcerer 2 Overriding Spell: Death Armor Range: Personal Area of Effect / Target: Caster Duration: 1 Minute / Level Save: Harmless Spell Resistance: No The caster summons a blazing lance of light into their hand, which deals 2d6 positive energy damage on hit and has +2 enhancement. The lance cannot be dropped or given to another character. Level 3 Confounding Lights Caster Level: Sorcerer 3 Overriding Spell: Scintillating Sphere Range: Medium Area of Effect / Target: Huge Duration: 6 Seconds Save: Fortitude Negates Spell Resistance: Yes The caster projects a sudden burst of flashing lights at the target location. Any creatures caught in the area of effect must make a fortitude save or be stunned for 6 seconds. Empowering this spell will increase the duration to 8 seconds, maximising it to 10. Flustering Flickers Caster Level: Sorcerer 3 Overriding Spell: Hold Person Range: Medium Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: 10 Seconds / Level Save: Will Negates Spell Resistance: Yes The caster attempts to distract the target creature by making it see constant flickers of light around it. If the creatures fails a will save, it suffers 30% spell failure and has a -4 penalty to attack rolls for the duration of the spell. Lightspeed Charge Caster Level: Sorcerer 3 Overriding Spell: Lightning Bolt Range: Medium Area of Effect / Target: Single Duration: Instant Save: None Spell Resistance: Yes The caster rushes to the target creature fast enough that it appears instantaneous, enough to run across water, or even thin air. After the caster arrives, their movement speed retains a 50% bonus for 10 seconds. If the target creature is not illuminated, they are knocked down for 5 seconds and suffer 35% positive energy damage vulnerability for 60 seconds. Trivia It is possible that the Lumomancer was inspired by the double rainbow song.